


You Never Listen To Me

by RiddlePanda



Category: South Park
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, this does have a happy ending...heh..."Happy ending"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlePanda/pseuds/RiddlePanda
Summary: Craig messed up big time. Biiiiiig time.Getting caught making out with your best friend forever by your boyfriend...ex-boyfriend. Tweek wouldn't talk to him, except to repeat the same words. "You never listen to me."





	You Never Listen To Me

Craig was fucked.

Craig was dead.

Time of Death: when Tweek found him and Clyde heavily making out on his bed.

The door had slammed open and there was the angry blonde, cellphone in hand. Craig could clearly see his name on the screen and realized his phone had butt-dialed his boyfriend.

Ex-boyfriend.

Tweek hadn’t talked to him or Clyde since then, except for the same five words whenever Craig tried to talk to him, to explain, apologize, whatever. That was a week ago. Craig’s infidelity, as it were, had gone on a lot longer.

Craig hadn’t meant it to go that far. Craig didn’t even want to suggest it, but seeing the heartbroken wisp that was Clyde for the whatever number of times was enough. It seemed Bebe had broken up for good with him. It wasn’t even Clyde’s fault. The girl was just a stuck up bitch that wanted a perfect boyfriend like Craig, to do the romantic things Craig did with Tweek. She didn’t want a Clyde.

Craig had always wondered if Clyde could possibly swing both ways. There was just too many subtle hints that the teen made, with friends and in general. After the first night, his hunch about his best friend forever was right.

It should have just been that night. But things were never that easy. And now Craig had just completely destroyed the wonderful eight years he had with his wonderful boyfriend for experimentation.

_“How long Craig?! How long has this been going on!?”_

_“…Two weeks.”_

The words and the slamming of the door kept repeating in his head. He even refused to let Clyde really close to him in case Tweek took him back. He didn't want to lose either, but a difficult choice had to be made. It hurt. And it was all his fault.

———————————–

“Did he say anything?”

Craig poked at his lunch, shaking his head. “The same words. “You never listen to me.” That was it Token. That’s all he’s said to me. But I do! I did! I always did.”

Token sighed. “Not enough then. It seems you’re missing something.”

Craig scoffed. “Like fucking what Token? Like I’m missing my boyfriend and my best friend?”

“Don’t take it out on me Craig. Tweek’s obviously upset about something and it isn’t what you and Clyde did! Fucking figure it out or quit bitching!”

Craig narrowed his eyes. “Do you know something I don’t? Token, I swear-”

“Tweek’s always one to tell you what’s making him angry or upset. He’s always been like that Craig. You of all people should know. He hasn’t **_ONCE_** mentioned what you and Clyde did to me. I heard it from you and Clyde. My suggestion? Get your head out of your fucking ass and fucking try to figure out what Tweek’s really upset about.”

———————————

Tweek had finally agreed to talk after Craig had waited outside the coffee shop the entire duration of Tweek’s night shift, braving the elements and cold.

They walked to Craig’s in silence, Craig glad his parents and sister were gone for the weekend.

The blonde leaned against the front door with his arms crossed, staring at Craig with such an intense force that Craig was glad he was the one who had laser eyes.

“Look Tweek. I know you’re upset I cheated. I really really fucked up. I know any sort of explanation won’t do what I did justice, but Clyde-”

Tweek threw up his hands and let out a frustrated scream. “This is what I fucking meant! What I've been telling you this entire week! You never fucking listen to me! I'm not upset about **_THAT_**! It was never about that! It’s not about me finding you two! It’s…fuck man! Just…get Clyde over here! We’re straightening this shit out!”

The blonde paced around the room as Craig sent a text to Clyde, telling him to hurry and that not coming wasn’t an option.

There was a timid knock on the door before Clyde hesitantly came through the door. The moment the door closed, Clyde was slammed against it, his lips being parted by Tweek forcefully jabbing his tongue in the brunette’s mouth. Clyde was startled at first, before melting into the kiss.

Tweek only stepped away once the two needed to breathe and he whipped around and glared at Craig.

“Hey, Clyde’s feeling a bit down about himself. You wanna invite him over and get his confidence up? Or how about Clyde’s got the best ass out of our group. Sorry Token. Or even Bebe’s such a bitch for not seeing how sweet and handsome and wonderful Clyde is. He deserves way better.”

Both Craig and Clyde stared wide-eyed at Tweek.

“Did either of you even pick up on the compliments I kept giving him or subtle hints to you about him? I could clearly pick up on both of yours! Did I just have to fucking blurt out that I want Clyde to fuck me as much as you wanna fuck him?!”

Tweek crossed his arms as he glared at them. “I can get over that first night because of the breakup and I was working super late that night. But for you two to go **_TWO FUCKING WEEKS_** without fucking inviting me to either participate or watch!? It’s fucked up man! I’m your fucking boyfriend! Eight fucking years! We’re supposed to share shit with each other! Not hide shit! This is _**NOT**_ gonna turn into that damn back and forth drama shitfest Stan's doing with Kyle and Wendy!”

“…I’m not shit…”

Tweek stared incredulously at Clyde before snorting. “Oh my god Clyde. Fucking really? I didn't mean it lit- You’re not shit. You’re too wonderful and precious to be shit.”

Craig let out the breath he was holding and fell into the couch, his hands cradling his head. He wanted to cry in relief. In fact… Fuck. He was crying. “Tweek…fuck. I just…fuck dude.”

He looked up and sniffed as he stared into his boyfriend’s blue eyes. “I fucked up. **_WE_** fucked up. Big time. How can I make this up to you? There’s got to be something.”

Tweek closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Ten minutes. Both of you have ten minutes to get ready to spit roast me. I don’t care who’s on either end. I'm frustrated and horny and jacking myself off to pictures of you two only got me so far. I’m going to prep myself in the bathroom because neither of you have that privilege yet. If you’re not ready, I’m putting my clothes back on and you two are going to reenact horrible sex positions and moves that the Creek fanfic writers put us in while I watch.”

“Tweek…”

“Nine minutes and fifty seven seconds. Here’s an interesting one: The Coffee Grinder. That’s where you-”

Craig immediately stood up and grabbed Clyde from the doorway, trying to get as much clothing off as he could as they made their way to Craig’s bedroom.


End file.
